Matsuyo
by SombraLN
Summary: Tener un hijo es una fortuna, tener seis a la vez una bendición. (Especial por el 10 de mayo)


Los personajes no me perteneces, esta es una historia solo para entretener y sin fines de lucro.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Los sextillizos Matsuno siempre fueron conocidos por ser un remolino de travesuras desde que aprendieron a caminar, hoy en día pocas eran las personas que seguían en contacto con ellos, ya que ninguno continuo sus estudios, ni tenían familia o trabajo estable, su circulo social estaba considerablemente reducido a unos pocos amigos y a sus padres.

Matsuzo siempre fue un hombre trabajador, esforzándose en el trabajo para poder sacar adelante a su familia; Matsuyo por su parte fue quien mayor peso tuvo en la crianza de sus hijos, una mujer energética y de fuerte carácter, lista para poner en su sitio a esos seis niños traviesos. Con el tiempo pasando no hubo mucho cambio en su dinámica familiar, pese a la edad de los sextillizos estos continuaban bajo el cuidado de sus padres.

Unos ninis sin futuro, problemáticos e idiotas, solían ser adjetivos que usaban quienes los conocían. Pero Matsuyo tenía otro pensar, no solo por el hecho de ser su madre, ella sabia que sus hijos tenían defectos como cualquier persona, pero también conocía aquellas virtudes que pocos tenían el privilegio de conocer.

Aun recuerda por ejemplo, cuando de niños Osomatsu y Choromatsu eran inseparables, cómplices en un sin fin de travesuras; recuerda aquel momento en la escuela media cuando el tercero decidió tomar una importante decisión y cambiar, él quería ser un estudiante modelo; Osomatsu se molestó bastante cuando su compañero de juegos dejo de seguirle en sus actos, hubo tensión entre ellos por mucho tiempo; Matsuyo preocupada quiso saber la razón de Choromatsu, el chico entre leves sollozos explico que no podían ser niños por siempre, que tenían que volverse adultos en algún momento. Egoísta, esa fue una palabra que hoy en día Osomatsu continuaba usando con Choromatsu. Tras aquel distanciamiento, Matsuyo se enteró poco después que Osomatsu estaba a poco de ser expulsado por tantas travesuras hechas en la escuela, no le fue difícil atar los cabos, Choromatsu con aquella decisión mantuvo quieto al mayor hasta que lograron graduarse.

Aquellos tiempos en los que sus niños pasaron a ser adolescentes fueron de los más difíciles en su vida; todos los cambios e incertidumbres que pasaron los ninis, fueron también el sufrimiento de su pobre madre, quien deseaba en ocasiones que estos nunca hubiesen tenido que crecer, que se hubieran quedado como aquellos niños inquietos a los que con un simple beso o abrazo podía ahuyentar todas sus preocupaciones. Sin embargo, el poder de una madre siempre estará presente, como cuando Jyushimatsu tiene alguna pesadilla y con el fin de no preocupar a sus hermanos sale del cuarto sin ser escuchado y baja en busca de algún refrigerio; en ocasiones como esas Matsuyo con escuchar el ruido de la cocina sabe perfectamente lo que debe hacer, con cuidado de no despertar a su marido, se levanta y va al encuentro de su quinto hijo, este no dice nada, no es necesario; ella busca lo esencial y prepara una deliciosa taza de chocolate, acaricia su cabello y se sienta junto a él en espera de que termine la bebida y pueda egresar a dormir, aquella acción ahuyenta los monstruos que atormentan a su nini más alegre.

En ocasiones a la cansada mujer le gustaría regresar el tiempo y corregir algunos errores que cree haber cometido, tal vez, haber intentado acercarse más a Ichimatsu con el fin de que ahora no fuera tan cerrado a las personas; _"es un chico sin corazón"_ , escucho alguna vez que decían en referencia a su hijo. Antes ella lo hubiese pensado al ver la forma en que actuaba y se expresaba el de morado, pero el temor de que su hijo no tuviera sentimientos se esfumo la primera vez que lo vio en un callejón alimentando gatos, ella era su madre y comprendió en ese momento que Ichi era una de las personas con el corazón más grande que pudiese existir, porque, _¿Existen seres más nobles que aquellos que velan por los animales?_

Sus ninis eran especiales cada uno a su manera.

Se dice que las madres tienen sentidos extras, que solo el amor maternal les puede conceder, como aquel de conocer a tus hijos y saber lo que piensan mientras ellos creen poder engañarte; es el caso con el menor de los Matsuno, Todomatsu siempre se muestra como un adorable hijo con una faceta de dulzura que a cualquiera cautiva; Matsuyo es consciente de que Totty es más que una chico carismático, ella sabe de su verdadera personalidad, después de todo es probable que se lo heredara, esa facilidad de palabra de la que en ocasiones el menor daba uso, era la misma habilidad que Matsuyo poseía. Pese a ello, aceptaba a su hijo más joven con aquella dual personalidad.

Matsuyo como buena madre que era procuraba estar siempre al pendiente de sus hijos, sin embargo, debía aprender también a darles su espacio, permitirles enfrentar algunos obstáculos solos para que no dependieran siempre de ella; tal vez Karamatsu es con el hijo que más llevaba a cabo esta actividad, sabiendo que este debía encontrar la manera de afrontar ciertas situaciones, procuraba no meterse, claro que, esto le rompía el corazón, ninguna madre disfruta ver sufrir a uno de sus hijos, pero sabia que estaba haciendo lo correcto cuando el segundo hijo tomaba fuerza y demostraba poder salir adelante. Claro que, siempre estaba ahí cuando necesitaba un cálido abrazo.

En definitiva, cuidar seis hijos a la vez no era tarea fácil, por fortuna ella contaba con algo de ayuda, además del padre claro esta; Osomatsu siempre velaba por el bien de su hermanos, aunque eso significara meterse en problemas. Ahora que eran mayores las cosas no habían cambiando, el mayor siempre estaba velando por ellos, aunque estos no se dieran cuenta, pero ella lo había atrapado en más de una ocasión cuidándolos, pese a lo que muchos podrían pensar Osomatsu era un buen hermano mayor.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Matsuyo cerro aquel álbum de fotografías que se topo mientras limpiaba un librero, tantos recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente, buenos y malos, pero suyos al final.

 **\- ¡Mamá! -** la voz del mayor atrajo su atención, este se encontraba en el marco **\- Es hora de irnos -** sonreía como acostumbraba dando unos pasos en la habitación.

 **\- ¿Tan pronto? -** busco el reloj con la mirada para confirmar la hora, se distrajo bastante con el álbum **\- bueno, no hagamos esperar al resto -** dejando aquel objeto en su lugar, se engancho del brazo de su primogénito sorprendiendo a este un poco.

Hoy saldrían todos a cenar, los seis hicieron un pequeño esfuerzo junto a su padre para llevar a Matsuyo a un restaurant en agradecimiento por sus cuidados.

Por la calle, los padres relataban algunas anécdotas de cuando los sextillizos eran niños, causando risas a unos y vergüenza a otros. Matsuyo miro cada rostro similar y a la vez tan diferente, no había duda, sus hijos eran especiales a su manera y estaba agradecida de tenerlos a todos a su lado.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Esto iba a ser una serie de capítulos, pero por problemas técnicos (mi lap está internada ;-; ) hice algo más breve, ya se que la fecha prácticamente ha pasado, pero tenia que terminarlo *w*9

Como podrán adivinar esto es por el día de las madres, no solo algo para la mami de los ninis; de hecho, esto es para mí beta reader, quien con orgullo puedo decir es mi mamá.

~Espacio cursi que se pueden saltar~ Gracias por leer n_n

Mamá, esto solo es una pequeña muestra de cariño, tú mejor que nadie sabes que me expreso mejor escribiendo que nada, por ello solo quiero reiterarte cuanto te agradezco por estar siempre a mi lado, espero pronto darte un agradecimiento digno, (cofcoftesiscofcof); porque a pesar de mi edad sigues ayudándome bastante. Te amo mucho, gracias por todo.

~Fin de lo cursi~ Si leyeron hasta aquí, que metiches XD

Muchas felicidades a quienes tienen la fortuna de ser madre, mis mejores deseos hoy y siempre.

Gracias por leer n_n


End file.
